


How we knew

by orphan_account



Series: "Yer a wizard, Blainey" [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thomas and Laura Anderson discovered that their sons were wizards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So I decided to write a fic for the Glee Secret Santa project, and came up with a verse that featured Glee characters (mostly Klaine) in the HP universe. This fic isn't the GSS fic itself, but another fic set in that verse. It's set sometime between the main events and the epilogue of the 7th book.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, be it through comments, kudos, bookmarks, or recs. You can also find this fic at ff.net (username klayn). If you want to talk to me, I'm constantly on tumblr (my url is blayndevon), so feel free to stop by. 
> 
> Thanks!

Thomas and Laura Anderson, it seems, had a unique ability to walk in on people using magic, as evidenced by the fact that that was how they discovered that the Hummels, as well as their own two sons, had magic. In the Hummel's case, they'd come over to the house, only to see Mr. and Mrs. Hummel moving their furniture into the house with their wands. Thomas had reacted fairly well- his best friend from childhood was a wizard himself, so he'd seen enough magic to know what it looked like; Laura, on the other hand, was convinced she was having a heat-induced hallucination (even though it was the middle of fall). It took a while of Thomas and the Hummels explaining to her about magic before she was convinced that what she had seen was actually real.  
The point is, however, that when the Andersons walked into the room of a 6-year-old Cooper to tell him that Laura was pregnant, they were shocked to see his favorite stuffed animal hovering 10 feet above the bed.  
"Cooper!" Laura exclaimed. Cooper looked up, shocked, and the stuffed animal-which was a bird- fell back on to the bed. "What were you doing?"  
"N-nothing," Cooper stuttered.  
"Coop, we saw George hovering above the bed," said Thomas. "What your mom really meant to ask was how you were doing that."  
"I don't know," Cooper said, sounding scared. "I was just thinking how cool it would be if George could fly because he has wings and then he was just flying. I don't know what happened."  
Thomas and Laura looked at each other. The only possible explanation they could think of was that their son was a wizard.

 

* * *

 

Even though his parents hadn't yelled at him, Cooper was still scared. He had actually been practicing making George hover for a week now, and he was worried that his parents would punish him if they knew. His parents had actually been on edge for a few days now, cause Mom kept puking and rubbing her stomach and Dad kept on worrying about Mom and they had been really irritable lately and-  
"Coop."  
Cooper looked up at his dad. "Yeah?"  
"Stop worrying. You're not in trouble at all. We're actually really happy for you." His dad smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Only very special 6-year-olds can make their stuffed animals fly."  
"Wow, that's cool!"  
"Yep, it definitely is."  
By this time, they had reached the door of the Hummels house, so Dad knocked on the door. There was a few seconds of silence, before they heard Mrs. Hummel yell, "Coming!". A few seconds later, they heard footsteps approaching the door, then the door opened to the smiling face of Mrs. Hummel. "Laura!", she exclaimed excitedly. "And Thomas, come in! Oh, hi Cooper, I didn't see you there, I'm sorry. But come in, we just finished lunch."  
Cooper really liked the Hummel's house. It was just so light and airy and cheerful, and Mrs. Hummel was always nice to him whenever he came over, although Mr. Hummel scared him a little. They followed Mrs. Hummel to the sitting room, where Mr. Hummel was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine called "Which Broomstick". He looked up from the magazine and said,"Hello, Andersons. What brings you here today?"  
"Two announcements," said Mom, going to sit on the couch. Once everyone was seated, Mom said,"The first one's about me. I'm, um, I'm- pregnant."  
"You're pregnant? Oh, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Hummel said. "How long have you known?"  
"I suspected when I was throwing up for more than 4 days, but we went and got it confirmed today. And speaking of today, the other announcement- well, we were going to tell Cooper before we told you, but we saw something and thought we should talk to you about it."  
Cooper was still shocked that his Mom was pregnant. He was going to have a little sibling. He really hoped it was a girl, cause he was going to be the best older brother ever and protect her and stuff. His mom saying his name snapped him out of his shock, and he looked at her, still slightly scared, when Mr. Hummel said, "So talk. What was he doing?"  
"Well, when we came into his room to tell him the news, we saw his stuffed bird George hovering above the bed, and we thought, y'know, magic."  
"Well, that does sound reasonable," said Mrs. Hummel. "I was the only witch in my family, so it's not impossible that he does have magic."  
"Besides," said Mr. Hummel, "hovering stuff was one of the first types of magic I did as a kid. I'm pretty sure he's a wizard."  
"So what should we do about that?", said Dad.  
"Just raise him," said Mr. Hummel. "And get used to unusual things happening. It just happens with magical kids, he should be fine. Just make sure no one else sees him doing it and he'll be okay."  
"Thanks," said Mom. The adults fell silent until Cooper finally broke the silence, saying, "So can I have lunch? I'm hungry."

 


	2. Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thanks for reading!
> 
> Secondly, there is going to be a language inaccuracy- I am using an American insult, even though this is set in Britain. Please do not take me to task over this.

The discovery of Blaine's magic was much more dramatic.   
It was Christmas, and they were having family over, as well as the Hummels. Blaine and Kurt had disappeared somewhere as soon as the Hummels arrived, and now it was time for dinner, so Laura decided to go and find them. When she was walking towards Blaine's room, she heard raised voices. As she got closer she heard Kurt's high-pitched voice saying, "...but fairies are real!"  
Another kid said, "Well, you'd know, you'd just have to look in a mirror to see one." There was deathly silence, then there was a loud explosion and someone yelled "Ow!", followed by Blaine yelling back, "Don't insult Kurt!"  
Just as Laura was about to open the door, someone- it sounded like her nephew Andrew- said "You hurt me! I'm going to tell on you!"  
At that point, Laura decided that enough was enough, and opened the door. "Actually, Andrew, I don't think you're going to tell on anyone, because you're in trouble for what you said. Now go downstairs, it's time for dinner. Blaine, Kurt, stay, I want to talk to you."  
After Andrew left, Laura walked in and closed the door. "Blaine, what exactly happened?"  
Blaine replied, "Kurt and I were drawing fairies, cause there's some in his backyard, then Andrew came in and said they weren't real. Kurt said they were real and he said that Kurt was a fairy, then I got angry and something exploded and hurt him."  
Laura was silent. She and Thomas weren't sure if Blaine would be a wizard like Cooper, but making something explode out of anger sounded a lot like something a wizard could do. "Blaine..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you're a wizard."  
"Of course he's a wizard," Kurt butted in. "He's been using magic for months now. Haven't you noticed how well his shoes are tied?"


End file.
